Technical Field
This invention relates to retail store fixtures, and specifically to a mobile point-of sale cart used to ring up sales in locations away from a fixed checkout register.
State of the Art
Retail stores have fixed-location checkout stations where customers go to pay for and bag their purchases. The checkout stations have the equipment needed to ring up purchased items, compute the total owed, collect payment from the customer, and bag the items purchased. It is desirable to have a mobile point-of-sale cart that has all the checkout capabilities of a fixed checkout station, and that can be moved about in the retail store. An employee can use the mobile point-of-sale cart in departments that are particularly busy, or as an overflow to the usual checkout stations, or wherever customers would find it convenient to obtain checkout services.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mobile point-of-sale cart that is convenient and easy to move about a retail store, and that holds the equipment needed to ring up customer sales.